The Wind of Change
by nrnik
Summary: Voldemort has took over the magical Britain. Ginny Weasley and her family are forced to go into exile after they were declared traitors by the ministry. How can the two strangers they meet change their life and the fate of the wizarding world? Features powerful Harry.


**A/N: Hello everyone, this is my new story. _War and Love _is in progress and I will post the next chapter soon. Meanwhile, enjoy this...**

"Are we there yet, dad?," Ginny Weasley asked her father, from the back-seat of the the car that was moving in a sedate pace.

"No dear, it will take a few more minutes." Arthur Weasley replied, before turning to the driver.

"Won't it Dedalus?"

"Yeah," Dedalus Diggle answered from the driving seat, while veering the car to the right, "About ten minutes, I would say." He glanced at his watch and nodded to himself.

Although they had been said that it would take half an hour to reach Rosetown and it was only a few minutes since they departed from Port Adams, Ginny was growing was restless. She tried hard to detach herself from thinking about unsavoury topics, trying to think of the stretch of peaceful days ahead instead, however short that maybe, but the harrowing thoughts kept coming back with a vengeance.

She glanced at the recumbent forms of her youngest brother and his fiancée, Ron and Hermione. Ron had his arm around Hermione protectively while her head rested on his shoulder. Crookshanks, Hermione's pet kneazle was curled up beside them.

Heaving a sigh, she turned around to look through the back-glass. The car carrying her mother Molly, her sister in law Fleur and her twin brothers Fred and George, was still behind them, driven by her eldest brother Bill. Upon catching her gaze, Bill gave her a tiny wave which Ginny acknowledged with her own.

Turning, Ginny assumed her earlier position. She tried to find a beacon of happiness in their current situation. She and her family were safe now, for a few days at least. They were now miles away from the magical Britain, in a place where no magical community existed, to where Lord Voldemort had not apparently turned his eyes yet.

But Ginny refused to be so optimistic. Voldemort was the most evil dark wizard in history and it was only a matter of time he spotted them. Having termed as the blood traitors, the Weasleys featured at the top of the blacklist of Voldemort along with Albus Dumbledore. Now he was fairly determined to wipe them out, if the recent events were any indication.

Currently, she and her family were the wanted criminals in the eyes of the ministry, which has fallen into the hands of Voldemort. Only if Kingsley hadn't got wind of the plan by the government to arrest them, accused of treason, and informed them beforehand, they would have been rotting in Azkaban now, or be kissed by the dementors. Ginny didn't know which was worse. Anyway, she was doubtless as to they wouldn't get a fair trial, if they ever got one.

The atmosphere was gruesome, and even Dumbledore, burdened with the heavy task of protecting the inmates of Hogwarts at least, could only watch helpless the wreckage Voldemort and his minions were creating in the wizarding world. Though the order tried to fight valiantly, they couldn't put up a strong resistance, lacking in both personnel and plans.

A light snoring sound made Ginny turn sideways. A sad smile appeared on Ginny's face as she gazed at her youngest brother and his fiancee. They were so made for each other. Both of them complimented each other well. Ron wasn't known for his great emotional range and had a tendency to use his tongue before his brain which had made Ginny want curse him into oblivion many times. But Hermione had been a good influence on him and he had grown up a lot.

Hermione was also Ginny's best friend. She was not the same bushy haired, bossy and overbearing girl Ginny met almost a Jupiter year ago. The friendship and subsequent relationship with Ron had brought some changes in Hermione too. She was now a lot more relaxed. Ginny was beyond rapture when they announced their engagement after four years of dating. They were going to marry at the Burrow in May. But the following events burst their bubble of happiness.

The thought of her own life made Ginny sigh. Last summer, when Voldemort all but took over the ministry, she had to abandon her celebrated Quidditch career due to the pressure of her family and friends.

Although Voldemort came out into open in her third year, he was unnaturally quiet for the next five years or so. According to the veterans from the previous war, especially Dumbledore, it was so uncharacterisic of Voldemort. The mountainous difference between his strategies in the former war and now perplexed the Order and they realised only too late that Voldemort was traversing a different route. He took all those years to infiltrate the ministry and to gain allies all over the world and now was on his way to acquire the world dominion. Each important position in the ministry was occupied by a follower of Voldemort now. Some may be under the Imperious, but nobody was sure.

In fact, nobody was sure about anything nowadays. You couldn't distinguish between an enemy and a friend that easily. The death eaters were wrecking havoc every other day. Attacks and deaths had become a common occurrence and didn't even have the value of a quidditch match.

Already having a reputation of being a blood traitor, everyone was convinced that Ginny was a greater target. Her celebrity status reduced the chances for privacy and increased the concerns over her security. And when her family asked her to end her career, Ginny was left with no choice.

Quitting her favourite sport was nothing less than agonising for the then most valuable player of the quidditch league but one look at her mothers face was enough for Ginny to do that and confine herself to the walls of her home, the Burrow.

The Burrow. The thought of her home brought back the depression she tried to keep away in greater amount. Her heart clenched and eyes stung and she tried to swallow the lump suddenly materialised in her throat. They were unaware of what became of their home after that night, the same night the ministry despatched aurors to arrest them. Thanks to the warning by Kingsley, who still worked as an auror, they were prepared and had enough time to escape. Ginny had seen one of them sending a blasting hex at the door just before she disapparated. She wanted curse that bastard to hell right then but her father's warning gaze had prevented her from doing anything foolish.

Ginny slightly jerked as the car took a sudden turn. Her father was still looking forward, his hand gripping his wand tightly. She felt her own one, now safely stored in the invisible holster on her forearm. They were going to have to learn the muggle way of living for a few days, to her mother's pure horror. Ginny had some exposure to the muggle technology since she lived in muggle world during her career at Harpies.

Ginny broke her train of thought and glanced outside. They were travelling parallel to coastline now. Rocks and sands divided the road from the vast blue ocean that extended till the horizon where it fused with the azure sky.

She absently ran her fingers through her hair, which was now blonde in colour, like all other Weasleys now. They had all undergone a considerable transformation in appearance, as suggested by Moody. Snape had seen to that, coming with a special potion, one of his own inventions. The potion master was still a greasy git towards them and Ginny disliked him very much. But there was no doubt whatsoever that he was loyal to Dumbledore and was putting his own life at a great risk acting as a spy.

The car turned left, entering a gravel path that ended at large iron gates linking tall white walls on its both sides. A sturdy guard was at the gates and he opened the gates on a gesture from Dedalus.

'Lily Garden,' Ginny read the letters inscribed on a plaque on the wall as they passed the gate.

The road that further stretched was finer and wider, dotted with trees and lamps on both sides. Wide areas of land was covered by lawns and gardens, amidst which stood small villas, a labyrinth of narrow paths connecting them. Ginny also registered a swimming pool somewhere.

Dedalus swerved the car around a roundabout before stopping in front of a house which appeared to be the largest among the lot.

The house was two storied and a beautiful garden adorned the frontside. A man was standing near the porch and he enthusiastically approached their car. Her father and Dedalus exited the car to greet the man and Ginny heard the unmistakable sound of a second car stopping behind them.

Ginny gently shook Ron and Hermione and they opened their bleary eyes, blinking and looking around to make sense of the situation.

"We have reached the place," Ginny said and Hermione took only a second to understand.

"Oh," she said before nudging Ron. "Remember, our names are different here."

"I know, I know," Ron said with irritation, still half sleepy.

Her father and Diggle were talking to the man who seemed to be their host when Ginny got out of the car with Ron and Hermione. The rest of her family and Cookshanks joined them.

"I think this will be enough for your whole family," the strange man was telling her father, "There are seven bedrooms. Three on ground floor and four on the first. It is rarely the house get occupied. We don't have that many big family of tourists coming here, you know. Mostly newly-weds and all that." His voice was very friendly and he sported an easy grin on his long face. With long brown hair and blue eyes, he looked to be in his early forties. The man was clad in a full sleeve black shirt and jeans.

Her father turned towards them and nodded to the man.

"Everyone, meet Mr. Silas White; the owner and manager of this resort."

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to Lily Gardens. I hope you all will have a good time here."

"Albert," her mother called and Ginny took a moment to realise she was addressing her father.

"Isn't this too much?"

Ginny knew what was her mother trying to say. The house and the general ambience screamed of wealth and it was sure that the resort was meant for the rich. It was no secret in the wizarding world that the Weasleys occupied the bottom of the ladder in the case of fortune. She wondered who had arranged this place for them.

"Yes, I was about to point out that. You see Mr. White. We are not that...rich. It seems to be beyond what we can afford now." He turned to Dedalus.

"It's not me!" Dedalus cried before Arthur could say anything, "It was King who arranged this."

Ginny watched as her father rubbed his hand over his face and turned to Mr. White.

"Mr. White-"

The man halted her father with a raised hand.

"Mr. Weston, I know you are a proud man. King has told me about you. He has high opinion of you and your family." He took a pause and locked his eyes with Arthur.

"He told me about some of the problems in your place." He must have seen the discomfort on his guests' faces for he continued.

"Not everything, mind you. Just a rough picture. We are not just running this for money. The only permanent residents her are me and my godson Henry, who is by the way the real owner of all this."

A small smile hovered on his lips as White continued, "So, we just want to see it occupied and the rent is not a problem. I have told that to King and I am repeating it to you. You can live here as long as you want. Just keep the house well."

The man sounded so frank and vehement that everyone was lost at what to say. Ginny could sense the ongoing battle between pride and reasoning in her father's mind, for her mind was also staging the same.

After a moment of pondering and a glance at his family, Arthur sighed and gave their host a grim smile.

"Well then, Mr. White, I suppose we are going to spend a few days here. But we can't live on charity so I am going to pay you rent, but it will be small."

"Ha!" Mr. White's face split into a wide grin. "A wise decision Mr. Weston. Now, come on everyone, what are you waiting for? See your home for the next few days."

They followed their host to their home for a few days ahead and Ginny only hoped that they will be peaceful.


End file.
